What's My Age Again?
by SuperheroPajamaGirl
Summary: The X-Mansion becomes a havoc house when everyone wakes up considerably younger. Not preferably either, try eleven. And in the case of others--not even that! Chapter 4: The Brotherhood! Lance and Todd find something horrifying...[work in progress]
1. Only Blonde

Author's Note: It has come to my attention that when uploading in MS Word all special type turns normal. Screw that, man. There were italics and bolding in this story. Believe me. Oh yea, and if you read, review. If you don't, well, that's a whole 'nother Happy Meal, ain't it? Enjoy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam couldn't sleep. Worse, the other boys in his room were practically unconscious with it. Bobby's snoring was deafening, Roberto was sleep-talking from the far left, and the other two were out cold. Why couldn't morning come already? Looking to the clock on the nightstand beside his bed, it offered no help. 1:21 AM.  
"Come on, Tabby...know you...want me...baby..." Sam groaned, smothering his head with the pillow from his bed on an attempt to rid his mind of his friend's dirty dream.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
With a wide yawn, Ray slowly sat up in bed. He was truly only half- awake, but got up nevertheless. Eyes barely opened he made his way across the medium sized room, not aware at any rate the time, and through the opened door; stumbling on the carpet in the hallway. Light was almost non- existent as shadows claimed the small passage.  
Maybe I could get good food this time before everyone else takes it all, he thought sluggishly, if Bobby doesn't get there before me...  
Suddenly he was hit front on by something, smacking back down on the floor before he could blink. Pain was second thought after confusion.  
"What the...?!" He shook his head a couple of times to clear the grogginess and stop the throbbing. Now he was fully awake. Sitting up with much effort, his vision swirled for a split second. Huge, scared brown eyes met his through the haze as he focused. Dark hair swished down from her shoulder as she pushed herself up on an elbow.  
"Are you crazy?" She hissed, rubbing her temples. This was not exactly what he wanted to hear from her at the moment, as he didn't know who she was. He stared at her hard. Something familiar, yet...not.  
"Who're you?" He questioned.  
"Amara Aquilla, who are YOU?" She shot convulsively. The boy practically choked on his own tongue.  
"Amara?" She couldn't possibly be her, His continuos shouted. Mara's much taller. And for God's sake she doesn't look like she's seven, man! With that the mini Ray in his head promptly crossed it's arms and refused to help him anymore. Well, so much for that...  
"Yes, Amara," She whispered impatiently (as it was six thirty-eight in the morning and it would not be wise to yell). "Now answer. Who are you?"  
He glared at her. Like she didn't know him. He not knowing her, expectable. But an Xavier's student not knowing him? He obvious didn't have the reputation he thought he did. "Ray," The answer was simple yet complex. If he was Ray, why the hell didn't he look like it? She smiled softly as the pain eased. "What'd you do to your hair then?" The suspicious glint in her eyes practically stabbed his heart out of his chest.  
"M-my hair?" He stammered after the words registered in his groggy, slowly-working brain. You could take away his dignity, kill his cat, but NO ONE messed with Ray Crisp's hair, dangit! Hand flying to his forehead, he sighed a sigh of relief. It was still there. Bobby hadn't buzzed it off or anything while he was sleeping. Wait--if it wasn't gone, then wha'does she mean?  
"The orange?" She prompted, as if reading his thoughts. "Last time I checked, it didn't just wash out," She said haughtily, but the pale white of his face turning into a sick green made the corners of her mouth hurt at the attempt not to smile. Of course. The orange, he thought.  
"Wha...what about it?" He didn't really want to know. The orange had practically been his identity since the sixth grade. Take it away now and things wouldn't be the same. Like...well, he didn't have time for those now.  
She shook her head, a confused look creasing the edges of her eyes. Slowly, he looked up. Blonde strands hung messily over into his eyes. He would have sat there gaping up at the lack of orange for hours, but a small finger ran it's way down his forearm, bringing him out of his self- pitying, Bobby-killing mindset. "What's this?" She whispered, wrinkling her nose. He looked down to see a long, raised scar reaching from his elbow to the bump of his wrist. As he stared down at it there was a break through in his mind, like a dam had lifted. And at that moment, the water flooded in like a gigantic monsoon. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed, standing with a jolt. He sprinted down the hall, but skidded to a stop half a second after starting, muttered a curse, and ran back to where the dark-headed girl still sat sprawled on the floor. Grabbing her by the wrist, he pulled her up beside him and (paying no attention to her astonished and confused protests) pulled her down the hall. "What are you doing?!" Doors flew by on either side of the two, and it seemed that Ray had failed to fill her in on the details. Figures, she thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
RM: So, as stated before, if you've read, review. I hope you liked it, there's definitely more to come 


	2. Mr Logan?

RM: There was a bit of a problem uploading the first chapter (ehem...the last part was one big paragraph) but I this one'll hopefully be better : ) Thanx for the reviews, I really appreciate them!  
  
As for many fics with this general theme, I know it's not a huge score on originality, but I don't really care. I didn't copy off of anyone, if that's what was implied. This whole thing started out as a sort of 13 Going On 30 reverse, but it just wasn't happening. Many of my ideas change like that; it's an odd quirk of my muses.  
  
I kinda forget a disclaimer on the first chapter, so.... this is me, not owning anything. Okay? Okay.  
  
Onto chapter two!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Amara narrowed her eyes impetuously and slapped the fingers around her wrist with the palm of her hand. She was beginning to be a problem, Ray decided, but he didn't have time to ditch her.  
  
"Don't get yer' panties in a knot, Princess," Was his muttered reply, squinting through the dark at the corner coming up ahead. It would really, really suck if he ran into a wall. He was lucky enough to get a replay of the backhanded compliment, this time to the side of his neck, but all in all he wasn't paying attention. His mind was WAY too preoccupied at the moment. Scattered fragments began to take shape into actual thoughts. No way Miss Nova Roma was gonna stop THIS sort of mental break through if HE had anything to do with it. Had he just dissed himself? Maybe...  
  
Without warning the large fluorescent lights above the two flickered on, blinding them in a sea of bright white; a tinge of yellow filtering down. Amara screamed, ripping her hand away from his with a yank and covering her eyes. Ray tripped over his own feet, landing smack on his face. After a second of abashed embarrassment, he felt eyes on him. Peering up from his sprawled position, he blinked a few times. After the spots in his vision lessened, he found himself squinting into the pale face of a sandy-brown headed boy dressed in huge blue nightshirt and shorts, his feet awkward-looking in the obviously too-big house slippers. His hair was curly, shaggy and boyish, but the face was hard, and his eyes glaring holes into Ray's skin.  
  
"Where's Chuck?" He asked in a high-pitched, loud little boy voice. From where she had halted, Amara peaked through her fingers.  
  
"M-Mr. L-Lo...g-g....," Her voice was squeaky, and the sentence refused to leave her tongue, it was too outrageous. The pile of person on the floor sat with a jolt.  
  
"Logan?!" He yipped. The boy's face screwed up and he thrust a hand forward and three large claws sprang from his knuckles. His shorts slipped down around his knees. "Where the hell is Chuck?" He cried, pulling them back up.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jean Grey gazed up at the slow-moving ceiling fan hanging above the queen bed in the white-wash painted room. She curled up, wanting to get lost in the sheets for just a moments. Turning onto her side, she peeked above the poofy pillow. Her expression mirrored that of the one inches from her own: a state of shocked disbelief. A small screech came from somewhere deep inside her and she sprang back, breathing fast from the rush of adrenaline. A lock of light brown hair fell across her eyes. Touching it with trembling fingertips she looked upon it with horror.  
  
Scott sat up among the sheets and stared at the freckle-faced girl from behind large red sunglasses. "Jean?" He whispered. Her whole body shuddered as her scream echoed through her body, bouncing off the walls and down the hall.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"We're lookin' for him," Ray said, standing. The fact that he was about three inches taller then the boy before him just made the situation more interestingly humorous, but the thought faded as a sharp knife-like claw shoved against his throat.  
  
"Look harder," The brown eyed boy growled. Agony waved over his face at the sound of his own voice. His whole reputation would be ruined. Absolutely ruined.  
  
Ugh, Amara thought with a mental sigh, boys. She advanced the few steps between them and pulled on the back of Ray's baggy shirt, grazing his skin with long fingernails. He yelped out in pain and she realized she might have drawn blood. Why do I care again?, she smiled to herself and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You-" She looked at the boy pointedly. "be.nice." She jammed her elbow into Ray's side. "And you? Stop being so stupid," The claws retracted and the two stared down at the floor. "Good," A smile spread across her lips as she started down the hall. When not one moved she sighed. "I'd advise you follow," She said coolly. The grin returned as four shuffling feet joined her. Now THAT was the way to deal.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
RM: This chapter didn't come out as well as I would've liked, but that's fine. I hope the spacing is better, I'm really sorry about the first chapter (Thank you, Jaguar). If you've read, please review! 


	3. Mullet!

RM: Sorry if some of this isn't making sense, I swear it'll get better! Oh and: this fic wouldn't revolve around Ray and Amara (sorry 'bout that), I don't hate Bobby, he would so do all those things anyway, and you will find out if it's just the mansion in the next chapter! (gasp) Yes! It's true! lol : ) Read on, and don't forget to review!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Screaming isn't the most pleasant sound to wake to, but that didn't stop Roberto from falling out of bed with a rather loud thud.  
  
Across the room Bobby hurled a pillow in his direction. It missed and smacked Jaime in the face.  
"'Didn't do it," Jaime mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his checks sleepily. From the floor Berto muttered a curse and he himself sat up. His head swirled as he stood, kicking the bed across from his to wake up the occupant.  
  
Sam groaned. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the Brazilian boy standing over him and he literally screamed. Bobby shot out of bed.  
  
"Who got shot?!" He yelled, breathing heavily.  
  
"Ah du'know, but if it makes HIM look any dif'ernt, one to da chest would do meh good," Sam managed. Bobby shook his head a few times and squinted at the dark figure.  
  
"Oh hell no," He laughed. "No no no!" He hugged his stomach. "You gotta be kiddin' me!"  
  
Something heavy was thrown at the wall from the other side. "Who screamed?" Tabitha's voice shouted through. "If 'yer in my heels again, Berto, I WILL kill you," She growled. Bobby fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"No one's in THOSE deadly killers, Tabby," Jaime remarked.  
  
"Well try'n keep it down, ya freaks," Was her only comment.  
  
Sam sat up. "What did ya do?" He asked Roberto with wide eyes. The boy cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean what did I do?" He questioned. Bobby, who had momentarily stopped laughing and stood, fell once again to the floor with laughter.  
  
"You-" He breathed between outbursts, "Sound like a... a CIPMUNCK!" His abdominal muscles ached from laughing so hard and he tried to stop, but one look at Berto disintegrated all thoughts of ceasing.  
  
"What?!" Roberto's eyes narrowed angrily. He didn't have time for this.  
  
"You know, Chip and Dale?" Another fit of laughter. Jaime crossed his arms.  
  
"And what are you doing, making fun of Sam 'er somethin'? He cut it off already, deal with it," A smile tugged at the corners of the Brazilian boy's mouth until he realized the guy probably wasn't talking about what he was thinking. Reaching to the back of his neck, he jerked his fingers away instantly.  
  
"Aww God! Wha'd you do ta me?!" He yelled. Bobby held up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Stoooop!" He giggled. "Pleeeease, I beeeg of you! I'm gonna implode!" Jaime climbed out of bed. He glanced at Sam, but then clasped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Dude, what the fricken' heck happened," He didn't say it as a question at all, more like a statement. "What?" Sam asked. Jaime pointed to the bathroom.  
  
"You see," Sam rolled his eyes and got up. His shirt hanging off one shoulder, he flipped on the light in the bathroom. His face went white and he cried out.  
  
The door to the room burst open. Every pair of eyes swiveled to the doorway with the exception to Sam, who was now ready to cry at the sight of his own reflection.  
  
"All right, what the hell's goin' on over here?!" Tabitha, clad in Bayville High illegally short shorts and spaghetti-strap undershirt, demanded, her ruffled pigtails shaking. Surveying the room's occupants, a small giggle erupted and she covered her mouth.  
  
"What?!" The ever-so-confused Roberto yelped.  
  
"Who's that?" She questioned.  
  
"Berto?" Jaime shrugged. Roberto smacked his face with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Just tell me what awful they did to my hair," He pleaded. She sauntered up to him and leaned down to eye level.  
  
She smiled innocently. "Aww, sweetie, I think you look good in a mullet," His eyes rolled to the back of his head and, again, he fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
RM: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I won't have access to a computer for ten days, as I will be at camp. I know, feel sorry for me ; ) Anyway, all that means is that I'll have more time to write the next chapter! I take every suggestion into account, thank you for the great ideas! If you've read please review!! (Again sorry for the shortness) 


	4. It Can Smell Fear

**RM**: Sorry it took me so long to update, life after camp got interestingly hectic. Um, about **Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash**'s comment, I have no idea what a bay bay kid is, but am anxious to know if it would work in with the image I have of her!

This chapter is not the same as when I started. My computer decided to dump some of it and I had to type from memory. = ( Ah well, onto the fic!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Todd hopped out of bed. Another day. Getting dressed as fast as he could, he bounced through the hall; running down the stairs and shoving open the kitchen door. He noticed Lance sitting at the table before a bowl full of brown soggy-looking cereal, as he poured himself some CocoPuffs as well. He remained silently standing behind the counter; from his observations, his teammate had these space-out times in the early morning before he had some sugar or a good smack to the head quite frequently--the second option being left up to the only constant female in the house.

As it turned out, the same person was running through the foggy mind of the sitting boy. He looked up from his contemplating look at the spoon on the table surface, face looking totally confused. "Shouldn't she be yelling at someone by now?" He asked. His friend shrugged with a slight grin.

"Slept in?" He offered. But Lance did not share Todd's attitude toward the matter. It was eight thirty in the morning. She should have _at least_ screamed threats by now. He stood.

"I'm gonna go check'n made sure she didn't..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "**die** er su'm,"

Todd shoved his bowl aside with an annoyed sigh. "I'm goin' with ya, yo," Lance rolled his eyes in a mock Kitty imitation. "Hey," The slightly green boy said in his own defense, jabbing a finger in the brunette's general direction. "Just ta make sure ya don't go'n do somethin' _stupid_,"

----------------------------------------

There was a muffled cry from the other side of the wall and a sleepy Rahne sat up in bed.

"It's okay, baby," She heard a familiar voice coo. "I'm sure big ole' Bobby didn't **_mean_** to screw up yer' life," She shook her head to make sure she was hearing things correctly.

"I didn't do it, I swear!!" Came a squeak. "How could I have??" The crying sound came again.

"That's not the point," _Okay, I have **got** tae see what the heck is goin' on_, Rahne thought to herself with a small smile as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

----------------------------------------

Lance slowly turned the knob to the earlier dubbed _Off Limits Room_.

"'Anyone who goes in, doesn't come out'," Todd whispered the words that had been pounded into their heads. Lance elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Aw shadup," He muttered as the door swung open with a creak. Both boys cringed and braced themselves to get pelted with something. Todd peaked through his fingers.

"Huh?" He didn't see anyone. He punched Lance's arm. "She's not here, yo," He began to laugh. "Sh' left yo' sorry butt!"

"Shush!!" Lance silenced him with a glare. "An' she's not my girl, freak," He eyed the small lump on the messy bed suspiciously. "What's that?"

----------------------------------------

Rahne was, for the first time in as many times as she's stood in the boy's doorway, speechless. There, sitting on the lap of her blonde roommate, was a little boy. His hair was ridiculously long, but that didn't sting too long in her brain after her eyes traveled around the room. Three other boys of varying ages were sitting on beds, or standing in the case of one. _Bobby,_ her usually quick mind was still half asleep so it took twice as long to identify the people. _Jaime..._

"**Sam**?!" She yelped. A small boy sitting on a bed in a large green t-shirt hid under blankets. "W-wha...I don'...." There was a whimper from beneath the cloth.

"Ah dun'know!! Can ah have some tahme ta figya it out befo' ya start freaking' out, please?" The pile was actually shaking, to the amusement of the girl rocking slowly back and forth with the dark-skinned boy in her lap.

Rahne stared with wide eyes. "Whose that, Tabby?" She asked. Tabitha smiled.

"Berto," The little boy buried his face in her chest and began to whine like a hurt dog. She hugged him and sent a look that came across as 'don't ask me, I don't know'. "And it's all Bobby's fault, isn't it?" She said in the voice Rahne had woken to.

From where he stood across the room Bobby rolled his eyes and uttered something only recognizable as a frustrated "gurr", pulling at his short brown hair. "Once again I tell you, **I did not do it!** There is no possible _way_ I could have done it! None I tell you, none!!"

Rahne shook her head in disbelief. _As Jubilee would say, there is sum'tin very screwed here_, She thought. _An' I'd have tae agree._

----------------------------------------

"You touch it," Todd whispered.

"No, _you_ touch it," Lance narrowed his eyes.

"Nu-uh, you wanted to come 'check on yer' _girlfriend'_, man," Todd crossed his arms.

Lance glared daggers at him. "All right," He muttered and peered at the disheveled pile of different colored sheets. He poked it. Nothing happened. He did it again. A small hand flung and slapped his wrist and he had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't scream. He looked to Todd with a pained face. "It's..._alive_," He whispered.

Todd smirked. "Come on," He prompted. Lance took a deep breath and slowly pealed a top fold of a blanket back. There was something black, almost like hair... He took a handful of soft material and ripped it back again. Todd gasped. A tiny hand reached up and rubbed a closed eye. The boys took a step back. It pushed the blankets to the end of the bed and sat up. Long black hair curled messily around a small chubby face and around a small body, reaching the mattress itself. "It's so..._little_," Todd said, taking a step forward, hand outstretched as if to touch it.

Lance grabbed his arm. "No! It can _sense fear_, man..." He whispered. Todd smirked.

"No it can't, come on, yo," He poked a finger into the side of a small shoulder. The eyes shot open and it drew in a trembling breath and threw back it's head, letting out an ear-shocking screech.

Lance smacked him upside the head. "You broke it, ya idiot!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**RM:** Well, if you've read please review! More then three words would be appreciated; I want your opinions and any suggestions!


End file.
